Alternate Chapter 21 of Reforging the Blade
by Lady Zenoka
Summary: WARNING! INCEST WILL ENSUE! Alternate chapter for chapter 21. Leia/Luke moment


WARNING! Incestyness insert, Alternate chapter. My coauthor wrote this in a fit of artistic rage, and we liked it. Both of us decided not to put it in the story, so it's here as an alternate chapter.

* * *

He crossed the remaining few steps to Leia's side silently, observing his sister with an emotionless expression, though inside he was boiling. How dare that lump of flesh lay even one hand on his sister? What gave the dearly deceased Hutt the thought that he had the right to challenge Bane?

The Sith crushed his sister's chains in one hand. The boiling rage in his soul calmed slightly as he helped the shell-shocked princess to her feet. His hand actually shocked him where it made contact with her skin, and the rage changed to hunger in an instant.

_I want her._

Bane's eyes flew open the moment after he thought it. This was his sister! How could he even consider...

_That doesn't matter. I want her._

His hands flew to the sides of his sister's face, cupping her cheeks gently, as he lowered his lips onto hers. For a moment, there were only the two of them, standing in the blood-soaked room and kissing, and then-

They were the universe. The Force exploded in them and through them as they stood there, two flesh that should have been one united again, perfect in every way. The Dark Side ripped its way out of Bane's body in an explosion of pure power, locking on to Leia's light and calling to it seductively. Bane rejoiced in the magnitude of the energy, a conduit for the Living Force that had been flung wide open, where it had been only a trickle before. He could feel everything that had ever been and ever was and ever would be, he knew the path of every molecule in the universe. He spiraled higher and higher on the waves of Dark energy pouring through his soul.

_Is this how Mom and Dad feel all the time?_ He asked silently, and knew the answer before he could even finish the thought. _No. This is something only the two of us can do. Mom was wrong, Dad isn't the Chosen One. **We** are. **I **are. We should have never been separated, but now that we are..._

Involuntarily, Leia found herself reacting to the kiss. Even as the Dark ate away at her Light, she could feel the power of the universe, the untempered, untrained power of the Force flowing down from the heavens, filling her, and rejoining itself in an unending, beautiful circle.

_No. This is wrong. Luke isn't Luke anymore, he's Dark. This is wrong!_

Leia's hand came up and smacked Bane across the face, breaking both the kiss and the connection to the Force. His hand went to his cheek slowly, and he rotated his jaw as if deep in thought. He turned back to face her, eyeing her flushed appearance and grinning. His crystal blue eyes ran up and down her scantily clad body as more blood rushed to her cheeks. She was on the verge of telling him off - really, she was! - when he crossed to her in two quick steps and pinned her against the wall, attacking her mouth again.

The explosion was darker this time, probably because he was being more forceful. Their mingled senses thrust outward, and she could feel his perverse delight as he came across a guard, sniveling in a back room. She felt it as he poured some of the Dark surrounding him into the tiny alien's head, rupturing several of the blood vessels and killing him almost instantly. Bane grinned as he felt the tiny part in her that was Revan and Sadow's daughter rejoice in the slaughter, moving on to the helpless prisoners in the bowels of the palace. He murdered every one of them, making sure to bring his sister more and more into the destruction until they were equal forces, ripping and tearing and killing. When they broke apart again, Bane was certain that there was no life left in a twenty-mile radius, and just as certain that his sister knew that she had everything to do with it.

"Oh, Force," she choked out, falling to her knees at his feet. "Oh Force."

"Yes?" Bane inquired, giving her a tiny grin.

"You're a monster, Luke. I don't know what those bastards did to you, but you're a monster."

Bane's face hardened as he hauled his sister to her feet. "Don't talk about them that way, Leia. And I'm pretty sure that I wasn't the only one who was having fun back there."

"Don't even think about comparing me to you, Sith," she spat, shaking uncontrollably.

Bane snapped for a moment, pushing her shoulders sharply against the wall and pinning her there. "You and I are alike, Leia. Two halves of the same whole. You felt it as much as I did, I know you did. We're _exactly_ the same." He stared into her eyes darkly, his thumb tracing gently along the curve of her jaw. "And the Empress will be proud to know that I have succeeded. Come on, we're running late."

And with that, he pivoted on his heel. Leia followed him, knowing that she had no other choice and emphatically telling herself that that was why she was walking after him and not because she was drawn to the complete truth of his words and the strange feelings his kiss had invoked.


End file.
